The proposed studies will use behavioral methods to assess localization of function at the level of the olfactory bulb. Rats with lesions of 2-DG identified areas of the olfactory bulb will be tested using olfactometric methods for their ability to detect, discriminate and recognize odors. In a separate experiment rats with removal of large areas of the bulb will be tested on a variety of odor detection and discrimination tasks. These studies will provide a test for the functional significance of recent anatomical and physiological evidence for topographic localization of odor coding.